Reiding into it
by ThenTheresThisOne
Summary: Reid gets a guy's number. Reid and Male O.C multiple personalities.
1. Chapter 1

Going out of my way to visit a 'Adult entertainment' house and bar isn't really my thing in the least. But visiting said Bar to check out the stunningly hansom bartender, as a posed too the beautiful woman performers. Now that's strange for me, being as I never thought about my sexuality or even tried to define myself. I've never been attracted to any one before it wasn't top priority in my mind, relationships and sex never really crossed my mind much. But there's something attractive about the guy behind the bar. He served drinks and also works as a host I guess. I never see him take any interest in any of young lady performers. But I see him take male companions to the back room after they catch his interest. Maybe he's more then a host. He only chosen pretty guys that I've seen so far. I'm sitting near the bar sipping a virgin cocktail of some sort glancing up every so often to look at him. He's so attractive and beautiful. With his strong build and strong square jawline, soft five a clock shadow showing. I like his hair, jet black short curls and tan skin that made his emerald eyes shine. I notice I'm staring and look back down to my drink. The waitress that served me the doing came back around and asked me if I wanted another. I smile and decline for now, since I still have my previous drink to finish. I watch him mix a drink with a shaker his arms flexing. I hear my phone going of I pull out my phone, a I text from Emily too call her. I head outside for quite and a little more privacy. I grab my jacket and head to the door that leads to the alley outback. Once I'm outside I take out my phone and call her. She answers on the second ring. I finish my call making up a random excuse why I'll "try" make it to dinner with her and some of the guys, starting to feel a little bad about declining. I put my phone away turning around to head back in. That's when I see him, the bartender. Standing on the step smoking by the doorway. I immediately freeze in my tracks. He's wearing a black leather jacket that suited his frame beautifully giving him a dangerous look. "Want one?" I blink. He's holding out his pack of smokes towards me raising a questioning brow. "So do you?" I blink agai my face going red. "Uh- I don't smoke..." I stutter out. He smiled and put his pack of cigarettes back in his back pocket "it's just that you we're staring I thought you wanted one." I try to think up some excuse. "I was just-" he cuts me off "I also saw you staring at me in the bar." he chuckles and walks towards me to stand next to me, he leans in close to my ear "I even started putting on a show for you at one point and you walked out." I shudder a bit. I feel his hand go into my front jacket pocket "Maybe you'll call me some time?" he pauses for my name "um it's Reid" I breath out. "Okay... maybe you call me sometime right Reid." I'm holding my breath. He smiles and turns around to head back inside. "Catch you later Reid." he chuckles and he's gone back inside. I fall back leaning against the wall breathing. Just thinking of the way he says my name burns me up. He was so close. He smells like sweet alcohol and expensive after shave. I decided after that I should meet up with the guys since I was too embarrassed to go back in.

The next day during work I was walking towards my desk like I always did many times during my daily routine. I didn't know his number fell out of my pocket tell Emily picked it up "who's Nathan Reid?" she's looking at the piece of paper say the name Nathan sly like . I go all wide eyed and took the number from her hand quickly. "I-It's just a guy who's a friend." she raises a brow at me "oh really" she says like a sceptic, "a guy friend who writes quote on quote -call me sometime cutie- with little hearts?" I turn bright red speechless. "So who is he?" she smirks shifting her weight too one leg crossing her arms smiling. Garcia over hears Emily speaking. And rushes in "who's who? What are you guys talking about?" Emily glances her way and looks back at me "Reid has a guy's phone number?" Garcia's mouth wide in awe, she's looking at the paper in my hand. "Is that it? More importantly is he cute? Are you going to call him?" she asks all at once excitedly. "You should so call him after work! Wait! Are you even interested in him first?" I put the number back in my jacket pocket trying hard to ignore her excitement for a moment. My face is getting hot again I answer "yeah I'm intrigued by him...I guess" I drift off and avoid eye contact. I hear Garcia squeal with excitement and Emily say "Aw our little Doctor Reid likes a boy." she teases. We're interrupted by Hotch telling us good work and we could go home for the night. We all wait for him to go back into his office. I feel there gaze on me still "Well goodnight Emily, Garcia see you tomorrow." I try to briskly leave before they bring the subject up again. Picking up my coat and bag quickly as I can, I avoid eye contact while leaving, giving a small wave, feeling my face burning again. They try to start again but I'm already gone.

I'm sitting in a park staring at my phone in one hand, phone number in the other hand. Should I call him? I look at the digits. It was a cell phone number. Then I start to think, Who else has this cell number? Am I not the only one? I stop myself from over thinking, I'm reading too much in to this aren't I? I type the first 5 numbers a freeze, thumb hovering just above the number 4. I can't do this, what would I say? I always ramble about facts and statistics all the time what if I bore him with that, what do normal people say? I lean back on the bench eyes closed and I feel a much needed cool breeze run across my face. How do people do this? Or how do they manage these feeling day in and day out? I've never really thought about wanting a guy. Tell I saw him. I'm over thinking this again. I find the courage to dial the whole number. I here the first ring then the second ring and by the third I wasn't sure he'd answer. Am I bugging him? I hear a click and then his calm smooth voice came across the other end "Hello?" It feels like he's talking right into my ear again, sending shocks up my neck below my ear. I clear my throat and Answered back "H-Hello? It's Reid." feeling all flustered. "Reid? Oh I was waiting for you to call...what took you so long?" I hear him yawn. Am I boring him already? I shake my head. I clear my throat "I wanted to call sooner...but I wasn't sure if i'd be bothering you or not..." I shift a little. He chuckled and I instantly regret saying what I said. "there's no bother at all Reid, I'm glad you called cutie, wanna come over to my place or dinner first? I paused trying to process what he just asked, so straight forward. "Hello? Reid are you still there?" I realised I stopped talking for a long time. I get all flustered again and lose my train of thought. I asked without thinking "Where do you live?"

**End chapter one.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2. M rated I guess.**

The taxi felt like it was taking too long just to get to my destination. Nathan's place. I want to get there quickly but I'm also thinking I don't want to arrive at all.

I won't know what to say or do for that matter. I've never went to another man's apartment before. What is he expecting? What am I expecting? Sex? I quickly toss the thought aside I was already nervous enough. I start to think about Nathan. His hands touching my body, caressing. I snap out of it, my face Is burning red hot I'm afraid the driver might notice. We're pulling up on his street. A street full of old brick building converted into apartment complexes, this place looks expensive. The taxi stops in front of a six story building made of painted white bricks. I looks decades old and new all at the same time. I hand the cab driver my cash and tell him to keep the change as I was stepping out. I stare up at the ancient building be for me, trying to muster up enough courage to go over and ring his buzzer. Close in my eyes and in hailing in a deep breath I take the first step and climb though stairs. I see his number and his name next to it. I hesitate and push the button. It buzzes, I want to bolt. A minute passed, then I here a buzz. "Hello it's Reid" I say to quickly I forget to let him say hello first. I hear him laugh "Hello come on up Reid." I hear the door buzz and unlock. He's on the third floor, I climb slowly up the stairs taking my time. Or am I just stalling? Finally getting to the third floor, stopping at the top to breath for a moment. Why is this so hard? And terrifying? But exciting and new all at once? Walking along the hard wood floor, my shoes making soft clicks all the way to his door. Before I could knock. I hear him walk towards me from the other side of the wooden door. I adjust my clothes and hair quickly. Nathan opened the door smiling. "What took you so long got lost climbing the stairs? I was just about to go look for you." I'm to dazed by his smile. "I-i...um I didn't-" I trail off and begin looking down, too flustered and hot to look at him directly. His gray tee clinging closely to his body showing his biceps beautifully. That perfect skinny Y shaped waist. I never noticed how long his legs were. Probably because every time I saw him he was standing behind the bar. He holds the door open for me inviting me in. He takes my bag and coat and hanged them both up in the little closet next to the door. His apartment is modern and tidy. Small kitchen to the right, closet and bathroom to the lest, spacious living room. I notice stairs that lead up to a bed room. I wonder how it looks in there? I stop thinking about it. "I like like your place." I tell him. He smiles again "thank you. Do you want anything to drink? I've got beer, ice tea. A glass of water maybe?" I try to smile feeling awkward. "What ever is fine." he shoots me another smile and heads into the kitchen. "Make yourself comfortable." I sit on the fluffy looking white sofa. It's stiffer then it looks. Nathan emerged from the kitchen holding what appears to be two beers in tall clear glasses, could be ice tea though. He holds one out to me, I take it saying thanks. Taking a small sip it's definitely beer. Nathan sit next to me uncomfortably close. I place my drink on the coffee table. Looking around the room awkwardly, I don't know what to say. I wonder if he's thinking I'm weird. Or if he regrets asking me over. He placed his drink on the table and leans forward a little sitting on the edge of his sofa. His knee bumped mine ever so slightly I shift a little. "Relax in not going to pounce you or anything." he laughed "not unless you want me too." he takes another sip of his beer. I look at him in shock. Then I look away quickly, I try to say something but I can't stop stuttering, my face is bright red by now. This is so embarrassing. He laughs again and places his hand just below my shoulder blade. Running his long fingers down my back. I feel my spine tingle I'm hoping he didn't feel that. He leans towards me breaths a question into my neck "want to dominate...or be dominated?" my eyes widen. I put my head down looking at his floor blushing. My hands on my knees, I bite my lower lip. "Do-dominated...?" I whisper mostly to myself. The word sounds so dirty. It feels filthy to say it, feel it roll along my tongue passed my lips. Yet oh so enticing, almost sexy. "So what do you say Reid?" he places his other hand on my hand. I feel his lips lightly touching my cheek. I think about his question again, letting it roll around my mind for a moment. I say quietly "D-dominated.." I feel a burning sensation run through my body. Burning everywhere at once. "What was that Reid?" he smiles against my temple. I squeeze my eyes shut. I open them and look him in the eyes, eyes half focused half dazed. "Dominate me Nathan please?" I turn and practically beg him my hands clinging at his shirt. I plead "Please?" I never felt this way before, I wanted what ever he's going to give me, do to me. I ache for it, feeling it through out my whole body. He laughs again, oh that hypnotic laugh, deep and throaty "not here Reid up stairs." I think about what might be up there. Pushing off the couch Nathan stood up, he held his hand out too help me stand.

His room was neat. Huge bed with snow white sheets. Book shelf taking up one whole wall with a built in tv area in front of the bed. There was only one lamp on making the room dim. There's a chair not quite in the corner. Red leather binding it making it stands out compared to the rest of the furniture. He pulls the chair to the center of the room and stands behind it. There are no arm rest, the back is tall and narrow. Nathan looked at me "Take off most of your clothes." he stated instead of asking. I look down face burning red hot. "Take them off Reid" he commands again. I pull off my sweater first leaving my dress shirt on, I then unbuckle my belt and unbutton my pants. Letting them drop to the floor, I step out of them. Standing there I feel exposed just in my underwear. But it's exciting. He looks me over smiling in what I hope was in approval. He walks around the chair "good boy... now have a seat." I shiver when he says good boy. "I walk over towards the chair. Turning around I sit, feeling the cool leather on the back of my thighs. Shivering again this time because of the cold. I hear noises behind me like he's looking for something. I try to turn my head to look back at him. But I feel his hand go into my hair and pull my head back, I whimper and shudder. His action sending jolts straight to my groin. I'm looking up at him and he's looking at me. He leans down a little letting go of my hair "put your arms behind the chair. I obliged and put my arms behind the chair. Feeling the cool silk go around both my wrists. I sigh out a shaky breath. My heart is pounding. His hands are on my shoulders. He starts to gently run his hands down my chest all the way to my stomach and ran them back up slightly digging his nails across my chest. I arch my back forward moaning loudly. Closing my eyes and leaning my head back. Enjoying the sensation. Feeling right and wrong all at once. I breath out "N-nathan.." I didn't know I would want this, want to be taken and controlled like this. He leans down breathing into my ear. His hands starts to undo my dress shirt, his movements painfully slow. Sliding my shirt off my shoulders place it behind me as far back as the chair would let it go. I feel his thumbs along my bare shoulders "Reid...my pretty Reid.." he sighs into my neck. Making me arch my back again, turning my head away from him to bare my neck. Taking in my sent. Which sounds so seductive. He bites down where my collarbone and neck meet. I hold in a noise that building up in my throat. My mouth watering I swallow hard. "Reid...you don't need to hold back" he places small kisses up my neck and bites again just below my left ear. This time I do cry out, eyes burning with tears he let's go "f..feels...feels so-" I stop and swallow dazed and confused unable to finish my sentence. His arms draping across my shoulders. "What was that pretty Reid? I didn't quite get that." he chuckles enjoying this. I try to speak again "Feels...so-" I swallow again my mouth won't stop watering "so amazing..." I realised what I just said. My face burning again. I could almost feel him smiling. He stands up straight and walks to the other end of the room towards a closet. He opens it and starts digging around looking for something in a trunk. He pulls something out, turns around and hides it behind his back. Slowly walking back towards me, or what might have felt slow. He was standing in front of me. I look up slowly at him. He smiles and leans down placing his lips against mine, he motioned me to open my mouth and I do. His hands still behind his back. I lean into the kiss craving more. Then I feel a sting on my right thigh. Crying out I stop kissing him, squeezing my eye shut to focus on the stinging on my leg. Turning into tingles that ran up my leg making me shake hard. I open my eyes half way seeing a short black leather riding crop pressed against the place It hit and I get scare, terror run through my body. I fear his whip. I have to many questions at once running through my brain at top speed. What's going on? Was this his plan all along? Will he hate me if I asked him to stop? Why am I scared? I start to tear up, shaking to my core. I don't understand what's going on with me. He places a hand under my chin and lifts my head up. Looking into his eyes "plea-please S..stop I'm scared.." I decide to go for the truth seemed like my best option. He see this his eyes widen with concern and terror "Oh my god Reid I'm sorry did I hurt you!?" he reply all panicked, tossing the whip aside. "Hold on." He walks behind me and undoes the silk cloth. He comes around and kneels in front of me checking me over. "You should have said something if you weren't into it, I would have stopped sooner." his face showing true concern. I shake my head "I'm...sorry...did I mess up..s-should I have-" he cuts me off "No Reid it's not your fault! You shouldn't do what you don't want too do." He's sweeter then I thought. "I shouldn't have been so rough with you, you seemed new to this and I should have noticed that sooner." he borrows his face into my chest I hear a muffled sorry. I place my hand on his head. I stop shaking a bit. I'm tired and a little cold. "Can I move to your bed? I'm a bit tired and my back is starting to hurt..." I ask. He looks up at me so pitifully. He stands up and helps me get to my feet, pulling the covers aside and placing me on the bed, he walks around to the other side of his bed. "i'll sleep on the couch tonight..." he says while rubbing the back of his head. I don't want him too sleep on the stiff couch. I turn and face him "you don't have to...I don't mind sharing with you it is after all your bed..." I'm blushing again I could feel it. He looks me over "are you sure you really don't mind?" This time I smile at him "yeah I don't mind." I crawl under the blanket getting comfy. He pulls off the covers on the other side of the bed and crawls on to the mattress slowly. He's trying hard not to touch me, I could tell he was still quite nervous. Once he's laying next to me I inch over towards him. He shifts trying not to make contact. "Reid..." I'm baffled by him the way he's acting all of a sudden. He seems timid and awkward now. Unlike before when he was cool and collected. He seems different somehow. I just want to pin him down to the bed. Pounce him take advantage of his almost fragile state. What the hell? Why? This wasn't like me at all. Well going to random guys houses wasn't like me ether but here I am staying over at a guy's house. I decide to put it off tell morning since I was to tired to think. I roll closer to him pressing my back against his chest and pulling his arm over me. Making him hum in pleasant discomfort.

**I'm breaking this into another part.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 3. **

His body language is different, so is his tone of voice. The way he's acting the next morning is off somehow, somewhat unexpected to say. I know It sounds crazy but I don't think this is the same person anymore. I'm sitting at the kitchen table. He's timidly going about. Being kind and gentle with me. Avoiding physical contact, even avoiding eye contact for that matter. He's dressed more humble this morning to, tan slacks plain white dress shirt sensible shoes. As a posed to his jeans tee and leather jacket from the previous night. I can't shake the feeling of wanting to rip off his clothes and watching him squirm as I scrape my teeth along his torso feeling. He pulls out two coffee mugs "do you take anything with your coffee?" I smile "no i'll just take it black thanks." He smiles meekly and pours me a cup handing it to me we brush fingers. He gasps lightly, sensuously. He pulls his hand away holding it to his mouth he closes his eyes. "Sorry about that..." I take his hand away from his mouth and pull it towards my mouth. He's watching me. I kiss his palm a small peck. He's Shivering I could feel it. He let's out a small noise and starts blushing bright red. "Nathan.." He pulls his hand away scared. "That's not my name...that's his name" I don't understand i'm so confused. "Wait What?" I don't understand- then it hits me. Multiple personalities? "What's **your **name then?" I ask calmly. As not to freak him out. He's shifts his weight holding his wrist. "Knate spelled with a K..." this is highly unusual for one part to know about the other part. "Okay Knate you seem to know a lot about Nathan..." He looks like he's thinking deeply. "He's not a good guy..if I didn't notice and stopped him last night..." he trails off staring off. "He would have not stopped at all would he Knate?" I finished his sentence for him. He nods his head. "He was interested in you from the beginning Nathan was..." I ponder this, what are the chances of ending up with a guy who was two guys inside? I think it kind of hot. Best of both worlds. I push aside the thought because I don't know what Knate thinks of me yet. I wonder how he feels about me? I don't want to scare him off. I take a sip of my coffee I cooled down quite a bit. He picks up his cup and holds it to his mouth. He looks like he's in deep thought thinking before he takes a sip. It straight silence for several minutes. Just drinking our coffee in silence. I notice him peeking over his cup at me. I put my cup down and lean in my elbows on the table. Staring at him checking him out. I think I'm making him uncomfortable and I want too. I want to make him uncomfortable and feel him squirm. He puts down his coffee. I stand and reach over to brush my thumb along his bottom lip. He trembled slightly, I wonder if he kisses differently from Nathan. It the only thing I could think of at the moment. My thumb running along his square jawline now, he leans into the touch closing his eyes and breathing in. I wonder what he'll do if I went further. Would he submit? Run? Let me do as I please? Fight back even? He's biting his lip, I see his jaw tense up eyes still closed shut. He seems too vulnerable to fight back. I pull my hand away my eyes wide. What am I thinking? Taking advantage of him Is out of the question! I don't want to hurt him like he didn't want to hurt me. He's looking at me questioning why I stopped. I'm thinking too much into this again. Stop thinking! I squeeze my eyes shut. Pressing my lips together. Trying hard not to think of jumping on Knate and taking him. I hear him say "Reid? Are you okay?" I open my eyes vision slightly blurred "oh I'm fine just thinking about..stuff" I rub the back of my head. He looks at me more directly "What's wrong dose you head hurt?" he sounds like a caring and nurturing guy. I sit back down pressing my fingertips on the bridge of my nose closing my eyes shut again. "No no I'm just thinking" I say. "I thought you might be getting a headache or sick." I smile at him and he looks away shyly. I stand and take a few steps towards him. "I have to get to work now" I give him a quick peck on the cheek. His face flushed and he stuttered. I ask through a smile "See you later?" he so cute. "I put my phone number on your phone, I hope that all right?" He finally gains his ability to speak again "T-that's fine..I'll call you later..." he almost sounds like he's mumbling it to himself. So sweet. I head out happy and amused.

I get to work. As soon as I get there I'm getting questioned by Emily and Garcia relentlessly. Morgan joins in at one point after over hearing Garcia. He's going big brother on me wanting to meet the guy. Or threaten him. Ether way I'm not quite ready to tell them about him yet. Let alone introduce him to them. Or them to them. What? This is no time for jokes. I laugh to myself anyway. I hear my phone ring and I know it's him.

Short chapter. Another coming soon.


End file.
